The Switch
by LunaLuka
Summary: During Chell's testing she gets bored and fools around. What happens when she sends a portal to Black Mesa allowing Gordon and Chell to switch places? How will Chell react to the aliens? Will GLaDOS hurt Gordon? Will they have to kill each others enemies?


Chapter 1 – The Effect

* * *

_Note: This takes place during Portal (first one) and Half-Life (first one). This is during chapter 3: Unforeseen Consequences (Half-Life) and Test Chamber 3 (Portal)._

_Note2: If you don't like the explanation and want to get to the point I think you want to go to the last paragraphs._

* * *

Chell had just finished Test Chamber 2. She stopped and looked at her portal gun. She wondered how a machine like this could be so light. She walked a few more steps. The sign light up as she arrived at it.

_"__Please proceed to the chamber lock. Mind the gap." _GLaDOS said.

Chell saw at the other side of the gap there was an orange portal. Chell shot a blue portal at the wall to her right and stepped through. Once she had transported to the other side she witnessed another gap. She thought it couldn't get any easier. She shot the blue portal to the right of the exit but to the left of the camera. She stepped through the orange portal and appeared on the other side of the gap.

_"Well done, remember the Aperture Science Bring Your Daughter to Work Day is the perfect time to have her tested."_ GLaDOS mentioned.

Chell wondered why GLaDOS even brought that up. Well it didn't matter to her. She entered the elevator to the next Chamber .

* * *

Gordon had just dodged a red laser that was tarring up the walls. There was a guard's body on the floor. Gordon walked towards the door. When he reached the door he found a crow bar on the floor.

_I could use this as a weapon, _he thought.

He smashed a glass part of the door and crawled through it. He walked towards the next door. There was a button so he pressed it. There was screams as an elevator passed by shooting down like a rocket. Gordon broke a glass part of the door and hurried to the ladder he saw on his left. As he went up it he heard the explosion. He reached the top of the ladder and hopped onto a platform that was connected to other parts of the building. He went through the doorway only to see a guard firing. Gordon swung the crowbar at the alien the guard was shooting at and killed it.

_"Okay I'll cover you."_ the guard said.

The guard nodded yes. Gordon moved to the hall on the left to run into trouble.

_"Gordon what are these things?"_ the guard asked as the alien came closer.

The guard shot down the alien just before it reached them. Gordon continued down the hall, the guard did not follow; he passed by a body when going through another door. Continuing down the hall he was to find a body of a dead scientist. He turned the corner.

_Let's see a dead body to the right, aliens straight ahead, _he thought trying to pretend he was in a video game to calm him down.

He swung at one alien and then the other. He ran up and turned. He turned again not knowing where he was going. Crowbar in hand he turned many halls. He entered the room he first walked into. The lights were blue and co-workers were dead. Blood stained the floors horribly. With the crowbar he attacked the switch to the door and one half of the door opened. He banged on the second door a few times but it opened. He saw a scientist on the cat walk. He took a step on the cat walk up it fell apart. The scientist hung on a rope but soon entered the light. He exited the room. He exited the room he entered the building and climbed through a passage. He soon escaped to a hallway and he watched a scientist get his head bitten off.

* * *

**Time skip because I don't really care for the next things**

* * *

Gordon had just walked through sewers and entered yet another room. He hit a button and ran onto a platform that goes down. As he was going down he ended up playing alien baseball. He was either a great batter or there was a terrible pitcher. All he knew was that he won this game. Reaching the floor he entered a pipe room. He walked on the pipes and smashed a vent. He didn't spend too much time in the vent for he smashed an exit, landing in yet another room. He was standing on a platform from a high level. Under him were sewers of water. He jumped down landing in waters so filthy a rat couldn't even bare it. Walking through the sewers, entering even more sewers he finally escaped those filthy things only to receive worse luck. An alligator alien pops out of now where. Grabbing his crowbar he smashes it into pieces. He went through many halls and went up many ladders. He suddenly realizes that know he has to play hopscotch. On floating boxes where he could fall to his death.

_O goodie just what I need, _he thought.

He somehow survives. Going through another cycle of halls and ladders he enters an elevator not knowing his next surprise.

* * *

Chell was growing impatient in the elevator so she started shooting blue portals inside the elevator. She had accidently did the portal gun against the wall. It started to freak out.

* * *

Gordon had entered the elevator but hadn't pressed the button to go up yet. He pressed the button and the button sprouted a blue light.

* * *

Chell had no longer known what was going on for the blue light was shinning so bright. She had opened her eyes to see a different elevator. It looked run down and sturdy.

_"What?"_ Chell looked at her arm.

Where was her portal gun? All she had was the crowbar she found on the floor.

* * *

Gordon had used his arms to block the light. He had lowered his arms and opened his squinting eyes.

_"This isn't Black Mesa!"_ Gordon said.

He found himself in a different elevator that looked clean and white. He picked up a device on the floor. He shoots it and a blue portal appears. The elevator door opened and he stepped out.

_"Oh, you're not Chell. Do we have a new test subject to test? No. I can tell you are from Black Mesa. But what have you to my test subject?" _Gordon was confused and cowering.

* * *

**The Awesome Picture Logo is made by NDS525 ! Be sure to check him out on deviantART!**


End file.
